Illusions of Life
by CoffeeJunkie33
Summary: The Wolf Pack comes to Hogwarts, will anything ever be the same? As sixth year begins so do the many problems associated with the Wolf Pack: Drama,Love,Death,and general weirdness. And so the journey begins.......
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Drusilla Davies here! I hate author's notes so I'll keep this short. This is my first fic so go easy on me. So without further delay......  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I had Draco and Harry though......  
  
In 6th year. Fifth year happened except Sirius didn't die and Fred and George are back! Everyone's 16!

------  
Harry turned as his name was called. He and Ron had been on their way to Transfiguration.  
  
"Hey Hermione" he greeted.  
  
"Have you heard?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Heard what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Exchange students! All the way from America." She said while bouncing lightly on her feet.  
  
"Really, I didn't know there were any wizarding schools there." Harry said. He had only found out about other wizard schools two years ago. Even then it had only been Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.  
  
"Of course there are. Honestly don't you two read?" she huffed. "The name of the school is Wolfstone."  
  
"Wolfstone? Not a very friendly name if you ask me." Ron said.  
  
Harry ignored him. "So when are they arriving?"  
  
"Sometime next week. Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait to learn more about them. There must be so many different things in America."  
  
"Where from America?" Ron asked.  
  
"California. Now we better get to class. We don't want to be late."

------

The week had passed by quickly. Before Harry knew it Friday had come. At dinner Dumbledore stood up to make the announcements.  
  
"As I am sure you all know there will be exchange students coming from America next week"  
  
The hall began to buzz with whispers. As Dumbledore spoke they all quieted down. "They will be coming from California. There will only be a few from the school. I trust you will all make them feel welcome."  
  
As Dumbledore sat people began to talk. At the Gryffindor table they were all talking excitedly.  
  
"What do you think they dress like?" Parvati asked Lavender.  
  
"I don't know. I would think they have great clothes in America." Lavender responded. Parvati nodded in agreement.  
  
Hermione heard the conversation and huffed. "Really is that all they talk about?"  
  
"Probably." Harry said.  
  
"So what do you think they'll be like?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well they'll probably be a little different than us." Hermione immediately answered. "But I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
Yeah so there's not much happening in the first chapter, but don't worry cause things are about to get interesting......  
------Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The one and only Fenris Black here. I dedicate this chapter to my fellow wolves. They are my source of inspiration after all.

Disclaimer: -Sobbing- I own nothing! Ok I admit it. I only borrow the stuff from J.K. Rowling! -Runs off in search of inspiration-

---

Drusilla arrived at school on time. She was wearing dark blue cargo pants with a black t shirt that said 'My goal in life is to be a bad example.' With her parents carrying her luggage she went in search of her friends.

She quickly found them. Reiko was the definition of weird. She didn't follow anything normal people would. It was one of the reasons she liked her. She had short dark brown hair, and was currently wearing some jeans with a Yu-Gi-Oh T shirt on.

Akina was pretty normal. Of course she wouldn't say anything bad about her, especially since they were cousins. She had back length brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. She was wearing jeans with a pink shirt.

Shizuka was normal except for her obsession with frogs. She had curly dark blonde hair that was usually straightened. She was wearing a dark green shirt with a frog on it, and jeans.

Akane was her side kick in trouble making. She was pretty normal accept a little violent, which suited Dru just fine. They were usually scaring their friends or annoying them. Akane was wearing some off white cargo pants with a blue baggy t shirt.

Together, they formed the Wolf Pack.

"Hey guys" she greeted.

"I'm so excited. It's like a whole new adventure. I think Kenshin would be proud." Reiko said.

"You and your anime." Akina said. "We can never understand anything you say."

"Hey it's my job to represent anime, that it is." Reiko said doing a little dance.

"Oh here we go again with the that it is crap." Shizuka said, exasperated.

"Ok back to the subject." Drusilla said.

"Well I'm excited that there will be more of people's things to steal." Akane said jokingly.

"Hell yeah!" Drusilla said as they high fived each other.

"That is immoral and wrong." Reiko said.

"Yeah but its fun." Drusilla said.

"Everyone we're getting ready to leave." a teacher told them as she passed.

"Lets take one more look around." Dru said.

"Why?" Shizuka said.

"Just shut up and look." Dru snapped.

They looked around the school, then arranged a meeting spot and went in search of their parents.

----

After their long tearful goodbyes with their parents they met up.

"I'm kinda scared." Akina admitted.

"Me too." they all chorused.

"Here now" a teacher called. "This is a portkey." He held up an old dirty shoe.

"He's finally lost it." Dru whispered.

"You just touch it and it will take you to Hogsmeade. It's a village near Hogwarts. This is the closest the portkey can take you."

As they were called up and touched the shoe, Dru looked back at her parents one last time, and then felt a pull at her navel.

----

They landed with a thud on the ground, their bags falling next to them.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade." The teacher said. "Have any of you not gotten your supplies?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Good then lets go up to the school. Leave your bags here; they will be brought up later."

----

It was dark when they finally stopped. "We will go on boats from now on."

"Heylo kids." A deep voice said from behind us. They turned to see a gigantic man. He was easily 10 feet tall.

"Holy shit!" Akane said.

"Totally agreeing with you there." Dru said.

"Kids this is Hagrid. He is Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you." Reiko said, as if meeting a giant was a normal every day occurrence.

Hagrid just smiled at them. "Well we best be off."

They all climbed in to the boats. They were once again surprised to find that they moved by themselves.

As they saw Hogwarts for the first time they were astounded.

"Oh my god." Shizuka whispered.

It was beautiful. You could feel the magic radiating off the castle.

"Its something isn' it." Hagrid said." Now evryone put yer heads down."

They went through an underground tunnel. Then they went to a door and Hagrid knocked twice.

The door opened to reveal a strict looking woman with a tight bun.

"Thank you Hagrid." she turned to them. "This way." she said, turning and walking way. They waved goodbye to Hagrid then hurried to catch up with the woman.

They entered the a big room decorated lavishly.

"I am Professor McGonnagall. We will take you to the Great Hall in one moment. You will be in the house that chooses to show you the school. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. I am the Head of Gryffindor. You will find out the other Head of Houses later. Any questions?"

Akina raised her hand. Professor McGonnagall looked at her. "What is your name?"

"Akina."

"Well what is your question?"

"Do we have to wear uniforms?"

"Yes of course. They will be in your room. You will have your own school colors. You do have school colors?"

"Yes" Dru answered immediately. "They're red and black."

"Very well. I will come to get you when we are ready for you." she said.

As the door closed they all let out a breath.

"Yikes." Shizuka said.

"She seems way strict." Dru said.

Akane smiled evilly. "I think we'll get along nicely."

"You're planning on terrorizing her aren't you?" Reiko asked.

"Most likely." Akane said.

"Well at least there are a few other people here. Not just us." Akina said looking at the five other students besides them.

There was a knock on the door and Professor McGonnagall walked in. "Were ready for you."

----

That's it for now! Now do me a favor and press the little button that says review. Come on you can do it!

- Fenris Black


End file.
